Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería
by Ghostring
Summary: Hace mil años, 4 magos fundaron un colegio... ¿Sabes por qué se llama Hogwarts o cómo eligieron el método educativo? One Shot.


**,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,**

El enorme castillo se erguía imponente sobre el peñasco.   
Las olas del lago rompían apacibles contra las rocas y en el campo de quidditch las banderas ondeaban en vivos colores.   
Los terrenos se extendían hasta los límites de un bosque viejo y los pasillos sin estrenar esperaban por poder comenzar a ser frecuentados por una gran multitud de alumnos.   
Solamente le hacía falta un nombre...   
Los 4 magos se reunieron en las afueras de la construcción a escuchar sugerencias.   
- ¡¡Disneylandia!!. - repuso la alegre voz de Helga Hufflepuff, que caminaba de la mano de Godric Gryffindor por los recién cultivados jardines.   
El mago frunció el seño.   
- ¿Disneylandia o_O?   
- ¡Sí! ¿No te gusta? ¡¡Ya sabes!! ¡¡Disneylandia, la mágica tierra en donde TODOS tus sueños pueden volverse realidad!! *o* - exclamó, en SD y con destellitos en los ojos.   
Una gota de sudor escurrió por la nuca de los otros 3.   
-No, no me gusta. - cortó Salazar Slytherin, arqueando una ceja.   
Helga hizo un pucherito.   
- ¿Pero por qué noooo? ;_;   
- Demasiada dulzura para mí ¬¬   
- Amargado ¬_¬U   
- Inmadura ¬__¬#   
Rowena Ravenclaw carraspeó.   
- Como la parte creativa del proyecto, y una de las que más tiempo y esfuerzo invirtió para la construcción de nuestra escuela, creo que lo más correcto, sería que llevara mi nombre... Colegio Ravenclaw de Magia; ¿No les parece genial? *_*   
- ¬¬   
- ¿Ravenclaw? ¿Y se puede saber dónde quedamos nosotros?   
- ¡¡Yo gasté toda mi fortuna comprando el terreno!!   
- ¡Y yo la gasté comprando los materiales! ¿Saben cuánto puede costar la docena de bloques? ¡No! ¡¡¡No tienen idea!!! ¡Además, como no encontré brujoñiles, tuve que contratar muggles que no servían para nada y la mayor parte del trabajo la hice yo! Mira como ha quedado mi manicure.. Y me lo ha hecho una bruja en Londres apenas hace 2 días i____i   
- ¡¡Pero la idea fue mía!!   
- ¡¡¡Yo les recomendé el lugar!!!   
Las dos brujas se miraron con odio, mientras que Slytherin ya había sacado la varita mágica dispuesto a matar a quien se dejara.   
Godric Gryffindor se cruzó de brazos, cerró los ojos y meditó.   
- Sería bueno un nombre que llevara los nuestros...   
Rowena lo miró.   
- ¿¿Colegio Rowena Gryffindor de Magia?? *_*   
Godric se sonrojó.   
Helga Hufflepuff sacó la varita.   
- No me refería exactamente a eso...   
- Aaah...   
Helga Hufflepuff guardó la varita.   
- Entonces.. ¿Colegio Godric Ravenclaw?   
- ¬¬   
- ¿Colegio Rowena Ravenclaw de Gryffindor? ^.^   
- ¬¬   
- ¡¡¡Academia Ravendor de Magia!!!   
- ¬¬   
La bruja de la túnica azul suspiró.   
- Bueno, me rindo ~_~ ¿Qué propones?   
- Algo que lleve TODOS nuestros nombres.   
- ¿Colegio Salazar Slytherin y Compañía? ^_^ - propuso la serpiente.   
- ¬¬   
- Bueno, no ;_;U   
- ¿Universidad Godric Rowena Helga Salazar? o_O   
- ......U   
- Bueno, pues si eres tan listo, di algo!   
El mago de rojo también suspiró.   
- Podríamos fundir los nombres, ¿No? Algo como... ¿Gryslyravpuff? o_o   
Todos dibujaron una mueca de asco en el rostro.   
- Suena como a Rumplestinsky ¬¬   
Godric agachó la cabeza como niño regañado.   
- Yo nada más decía T_T   
- ¿Sabes algo? - inquirió Helga, enredando un mechón de su larga cabellera dorada entre sus dedos. - Tal vez podríamos ocuparnos después del nombre. Aún no decidimos qué será del sistema educativo.   
Por primera vez, Slytherin estuvo de acuerdo con ella.   
- Si me permiten decir algo, creo que lo mejor de todo, sería ser estricto y selectivo. Ustedes saben; deseamos que la magia prospere entre las familias de linaje puro y no entre... - apretó los labios. - ..Mudbloods...   
Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff se llevaron la mano a la boca, sorprendidas.   
- ¡No digas malas palabras, jovencito! - gritó Rowena, sacando una barra de jabón y un cubo con agua. - Voy a tener que lavarte la boca con jabón.. Oó   
Salazar puso cara de espanto y saltó a los brazos de Gryffindor.   
- ¡No, no! ¡¡Prometo no volver a decirlo!! Ya tuve bastante con lo de la vez pasada, cuando te llamé zopilote.. Todavía no puedo hipar sin que me salga una burbuja.. - dicho esto, hipó, y una gran burbuja transparente salió de su garganta.   
Una gota de sudor resbaló por la nuca del león.   
- Eh.. Salazar....   
- Dime, Godric.   
- Disculpa la molestia, pero... ¿Podrías bajarte de encima? ¡Estás pesado! >_   
- ¡Oh, discúlpame! - Slytherin bajó de un salto, sonrojado, mientras que las dos brujas se entretenían pinchando la extraña burbuja con sus varitas mágicas.   
- Pero entonces... ¿En qué quedamos?   
Las brujas miraron a Slytherin.   
- ¡La educación! No pensarán admitir a Mud.. - se detuvo de golpe al ver la barra de jabón que Rowena agitaba entre sus dedos. - ,...hijos de muggles con magia... ¿Verdad?   
- Realmente...   
- ¡Godric, No! ¡Cuando firmé el contrato, no aparecía ninguna cláusula.. - el brujo sacó un pergamino viejo de debajo de su sombrero de punta y leyó. - ..que mencionara el hecho de tener que admitir a hijos de muggles en MI colegio!   
- ¿TU colegio? ¿Y nosotros qué? ¡¿Estamos pintados?! - gritó Helga, hinchando sus mejillas.   
- ... bueno, yo....   
- Helga, espera... el rimel se te ha corrido un poco.. - murmuró Rowena, limpiando la pintura negra de los ojos de Hufflepuff.   
- ¡Oh, es cierto! Gracias ^_^   
- ¬¬U   
- Bueno, el caso es que YO seré el director, así que seré yo quien decida eso. - dijo Godric, hablando pausadamente.   
Todos lo miraron.   
- Que.. tú... ¿QUÉ?   
- ...Pues sí...... ò_o Yo encontré el terreno, así que sería lo más just...   
- ¡PERO YO LO COMPRÉ!   
- ¡Y YO PAGUÉ LOS MATERIALES!   
- ¡Y YO DIRIGÍ EL PROYECTO!   
- ¬¬   
- Bueno, es cansado estar tanto tiempo sentado observando a un grupo de magos trabajar ¬¬   
Ravenclaw golpeó a Slytherin en la cabeza con la varita, produciendo chispitas en su cabello.   
- ¡Aaah! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Salvaje.. TT   
- ¿Entonces quién será el director?   
- Yo soy el más capacitado.. - alegó Gryffindor inmediatamente.   
- Yo tengo más experiencia en el área, puesto que trabajé como subdirectora del colegio de Durmstrang, en Bulgaria. - repuso Rowena, mirándolos con superioridad.   
- Naturalmente, yo, siendo el más IMPORTANTE de los 4, seré quien... - comenzó Salazar.   
- ¡PERO LA IDEA FUE MÍA! - gritó Helga, infantilmente, con lagrimitas en los ojos.   
Los 4 empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo, alegando ser los mejores para el puesto, hasta que Gryffindor dio un grito:   
- ¡BUENO, YA BASTA! ¡Los 4 podemos estar al mando! ¡¿Cuál es el problema?!   
- Que yo tengo más experiencia...   
- Que YO soy más importante...   
- ¡QUE LA IDEA FUE MÍA! iOi   
- =_=Uu   
- Podríamos dividir el colegio en 4 partes iguales... - dijo de pronto Rowena, sonriendo.   
Gryffindor le devolvió la sonrisa.   
- Sí, eso es una buena idea. Así cada quien podría dirigir la suya a su antojo.   
- ¡Mi parte sería la de los chicos más inteligentes! Así como yo, ganadora 5 veces del premio a la bruja joven más destacada dentro del ámbito mágico y a la mejor sonrisa - y sonrió.   
- ¡Yo tendría a los chicos trabajadores y responsables! Virtud que ustedes... déjenme decirles, NO tienen...   
- ¡Hey!   
- Lo siento, _Gody_, lo decía por ellos ^^U   
- Vale ¬¬   
- Pero de todas formas, es buena idea... Y cada parte podría tener nuestro nombre y estar separada de las demás... ¡Como si fueran casas!   
Todos se quedaron callados, pensando.   
- En mi casa todos tendrían mis cualidades... - murmuró Godric, para sí mismo.   
Salazar lo miró, burlón.   
- ¿Y se puede saber cuáles son esas _cualidades_ tuyas? _Gody_...   
El mago de la túnica roja se sonrojó hasta las orejas.   
- ¡Mi _Gody_ es el mago más valiente y persistente que he conocido en mi vida! - exclamó Helga, en rescate de su amado.   
Rowena Ravenclaw suspiró, emocionada.   
- Cierto, cierto... Y tu casa podría ser la de los inocentes, ¿Eh, Helga?   
- ¬¬   
- ¡Bueno! ¡Problema resuelto! Cada uno de nosotros dirigirá su propia casa y los 4 mandaremos al mismo tiempo en el colegio. ¿Algún otro punto?   
- Lo de los mudb...   
- EJEM!   
- ....los hijos de muggles ¬¬   
- Eso no viene al caso, Salazar. ¡Todos las personas que nacen siendo capaces de utilizar ambos polos de sus cerebros, lo suficiente como para poder hacer magia, merecen ser capacitados dentro del área con las mismas libertades y derechos que los demás! ¡El campo debe ser para los campesinos y el agua de México no será vendida! ¡Y ya ganamos! O_ó   
Rowena y Helga aplaudieron animadamente después del discurso de Godric Gryffindor, silbando y viendo caer confeti, globos, serpentinas, y volantes con el rostro impreso del susodicho haciendo la señal de amor y paz con un mensaje de "¡Vote así "X", por el GG, el partido del cambio!".   
Slytherin arrugó la nariz.   
- ¡Pero en serio, el contrato no lo marca!   
- ¿Leíste la letra pequeña?   
- ¿Letra pequeña? o_O ¿Cuál?   
Hufflepuff le pasó un microscopio y señaló a cierto punto del papel con la punta del dedo.   
- Aquíp. Yo la escribí ^_^   
El mago revisó.   
En letra apenas visible con la amplificación más alta del microscopio, aparecía escrito en tinta verde "Acepto recibir en el colegio a hijos de muggles; me comprometo a no construir, a espaldas de mis compañeros, cámaras secretas que alberguen basiliscos devora humanos en su interior y juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas®".   
Una gota de sudor apareció en la nuca de la serpiente.   
- Y respecto al nombre.. - dijo Ravenclaw, elocuentemente. - Se me ha ocurrido algo...   
Todos la miraron.   
- ¿Qué les parece Hogwarts? Tiene la H de Helga, la G de Godric, la W de RoWena, y la sílaba AR de SalazAR. Además suena elegante y no sé por qué, pero tengo el presentimiento de que a la gente le gustará...   
Los magos parecieron meditarlo.   
Al cabo de un minuto, tanto Gryffindor como Slytherin sonrieron.   
- ¡Suena muy bien!   
- Entonces está dicho... - Godric movió la varita por encima de su cabeza e hizo aparecer una botella de butter bear; se aproximó a una de las paredes y la estrelló de lleno. -, .. ¡Desde ahora, "Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería" te llamarás!   
Los otros 3 aplaudieron.   
- ¡Ahora, será mejor irnos porque ya mero empieza mi programa favorito de mugglevisión! ¿Alguien desea venir a cenar a mi casa? - ofreció Rowena. - ¿Godric? ^_^   
- Supongo que está bien.. ¿Salazar?   
- Bueno, pero tendrás que pagarme esa butter bear... ¬¬   
- Por cierto, Godric.. ¿Qué el ritual de la botella no se hace solamente con los barcos?   
- ¡No sé, pero siempre quise hacerlo! ^_^U Y bien.. ¿Qué decías sobre una cena? ¿Helga, nos acompañas?   
La bruja de cabello dorado asintió de mala gana y los siguió a pasos cortos.   
- Sigo pensando que Disneylandia suena más bonito... Podríamos haber traído ratones de mascotas y dar las clases disfrazados de ratitas negras con moños rojos en la cabeza -.-   
A lo lejos, el sol comenzaba a ponerse entre las viejas copas de los árboles del bosque prohibido. 

**,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,;,**

Wahajaja!! Aaah, que sarta de estupideces!! Hier, lo que hace el ocio xD Bien, he akí mi segundo fanfic humorístico de Harry Potter; un solo capítulo xque no sirvo para la comedia pero quería sacarme esa idea de la cabeza :P Godric es mi favorito y supongo que se habrán dado cuenta x) Espero que les haya gustado. Cualquier comentario, sea bueno o sea malo, ya saben, dejen review. 

Padfoot 

Pd. Seh, el chiste de las ratas iba por Pettigrew xD 


End file.
